He is My Brother? or My Crush?
by FTA Sakuraru
Summary: "Sebaiknya kau letakkan dulu pisau itu Rin…"/"Hey! Len! Jangan pergi dulu! Mana hutangmu yang dulu! KAU BERHUTANG KEPADAKU 2000  !"/"… aku tidak menyangkanya.. Rin.. Rin..". Meet the Kagamine Twin in here! Bad at summary, don't like it? don't read.


**Halo semua! Author baru disini, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam menulis ataupun berantakan cara penulisannya karena author ini newbie~just enjoy reading all~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya yang pastinya..**

**Story by: Colorful of Life.**

**Warning: Incest, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.**

* * *

><p>".. Rin… Riin… Riiiiin!" suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagi Rin—ya, Kagamine Len, kakaknya sedang membangunkan dirinya.<p>

"Nggh… Len… apasiih membangunkankuu?" ucap Rin sambil berguling-guling kembali di kasurnya.

"Ck.. kau ini, kau harus sekolah Rin! AYO SEKOLAH! AKU SUDAH SIAP! ATAU KAU AKU TINGGAL YA!" ucap Len sambil berteriak agar adiknya itu bangun. Memang, Kagamine Rin, adik dari Kagamine Len, sangat susah sekali bangun, maka dari itu, terkadang Len harus membangunkannya dengan cara kasar.

"Cih, anak ini… tidak juga bangun, baiklah adikku sayang, aku harus membangunkanmu dengan cara ini…" ucap Len sambil memandangi adiknya yang sedang tidur tersebut. Sementara Rin masih asyik di alam mimpinya. Len pun segera pergi sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sesuatu.. dan saat itu juga….

BYUR!

"ARRGH LEEEEN!" Rin berteriak kencang, menyalahkan kakaknya yang sudah menyiramnya dengan air yang tentu saja membasahi kasurnya yang bermotif jeruk itu.

"Apa?" jawab Len dengan wajah yang sok innocent tersebut.

"KENAPA KAU MENYIRAMKU HAH?" tanya Rin dengan galaknya.

"Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun! Jadi yaaa, aku siram saja.." jawab Len santai. Sedangkan Rin hanya memandang Len dengan penuh dendam.

"Setidaknya kau bangunkan aku! Goyang-goyangkan badanku kek!" jawab Rin kesal.

"Aaah! Sudah lupakan itu! Cepat kau ganti bajumu dan berangkat sekolah! Kita sudah terlambat tahu! CEPAAAAATTT!" ucap Len dengan kesal. Terbaca dari raut wajahnya kalau ia cemas. Cemas kalau ia terlambat.

"Iya iya! Baik! Huh, dasar Lenny baka!" ucap Rin kesal, ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah mengganti bajunya, ia pun segera berangkat ke sekolah bersama kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

><p>"HUWAAAAA RIN-CHAAAN KENAPA LAMAAAA? UNTUNG SAJA SI HIYAMA SIAPALAH ITU BELUM MASUK!" teriakan melengking itu terdengar di kuping Rin, ya, itu adalah teriakan sahabatnya, Hatsune Miku. Sedangkan Rin menguap karena mengantuk.<p>

"Hoaahm, Miku-chan, aku lama gara-gara kesiangan bangun.. Untung saja Len menyiramku.. kalau tidak yaaa, aku tidak bangun." Ucap Rin sambil berjalan dan sesekali menguap. Sedangkan Len sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Kaito Shion.

"Hwhwhwhw~ kau kebo sekali Rin, untung saja ada kakakmu yang gentle itu, kalau tidak yaaa.. kau tidak akan masuk hari ini." Ucap Miku sambil tertawa, sementara Rin hanya memandang Miku cengo.

"Miku, kau tidak salah ngomong kan? APA ITU LEN GENTLE HAH? DIA ITU SHOTA! SHOOOTAAAA!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'shota', Rin?" Rin bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu, ya, suara itu—suara kakaknya, Kagamine Len.

"Rin bilang, kau itu shota, Kagamine-kun." Ucap Miku sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Rin pun memberikannya death glare.

"Oooh jadi begitu toh… DASAR DADA RATA!" teriak Len. Sementara muka Rin memerah malu, karena memang benar dadanya itu rata. Dan Len berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"L-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! JANGAN SEBUT ITUUUU SHOTAAAAAAAA!"

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU SHOTA, DADA RATA!"

"S-SHOTAAAAAAAAA!"

"DADAMU TUH RATA KAYAK PAPAN GILESAN!"

"DASAR SHOTA MAHO! KAU ITU HOMO-AN TERUS KAN DENGAN KAITO! HAYO NGAKU?"

"ENAK SAJA! MEMANG KAU? KERJANYA BERGOSIP MULU DENGAN DAUN BAWANG ITU!"

"CIH! KAU INI BICARANYA—"

"LEEEEEEEEEEN! RIIIIIN! KENAPA KAU BAWA-BAWA KAMIIII?" suara melengking itu bergema lagi, Miku berteriak agar mereka berdua diam, sekaligus Kaito, yang sudah membawa-bawa kayu di tangannya.

"Hhhh… kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku dan Kaito sih?" tanya Miku yang sudah kesal itu. Sementara Rin menunjuk Len yang sedang berdiri di samping Rin.

"I-itu.. k-karena… RIN YANG MULAI DULUAN!" ucap Len sambil menunjuk Rin. Sementara Rin terkejut dengan perkataan Len.

"CUIH LEN! KAU INI! A-anoo.. Miku-san, Kaito-kun.. itu… karena aku.. terbawa emosi… heheh." ucap Rin sambil mencairkan suasana. Sementara Miku masih kesal dengan ucapan Rin dan Len tadi.

"SETIDAKNYA KAU TIDAK USAH BAWA BA—"

"Hatsune-san, sebaiknya kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak di kelas ini, kalau tidak, kau bisa keluar dari kelas ini" SKAK MAT! Akaito Shion, guru dan kakak dari Kaito, memasuki kelas itu dan menemukan Miku yang sedang berteriak-teriak.

"Ma-maaf… sensei…" ucap Miku lemas, lalu ia duduk di samping Rin. Dan ia menatap Rin dengan tatapan ini-semua-salah-lo-Rin.

"Sudah sudah… Miku-chan, tenang saja yaa, tidak apa-apa Rin-san dan Len-kun berkata seperti tadi, mereka kan terbawa emosi." ucap Kaito sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Miku untuk menenangkan Miku. Tumben Kaito begini.. *Author digorok Kaito*

"Cih, bilang saja kau mau memegang tali **ku, Kaito! Dasar mesum!" ucap Miku kesal, ia tahu maksud terselubung Kaito. Sementara Kaito hanya senyum-senyum mesem.

"SENSEEEIII! SENSEEEIII! AKAITO-SENSEEEEEIII! ADIKMUU AKAITOO-SENSEEEEEII!" teriak Miku keras. Membuat semua anak menoleh kepadanya.

"Hatsune-san, Kaito-kun kenapa?" tanya Akaito kepada Miku yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan.

"AKAITO-SENSEEEI! KAITO-KUN MAU—UMMFFF!"

"Hehehehe! Tidak apa-apa kok nii-san, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Kaito sambil membekap mulut Miku. Sementara Akaito—kakaknya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

".. Dasar pasangan mesra…" Len dan Rin mengucapnya secara bersamaan. Membuat semua anak menoleh.

"Ahem.. ahem.." Teto berdehem dengan keras, diikuti anak-anak lain yang tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kayaknya ada yang baru jadian niiih.. PJ boleh kali.." kali ini Gumi yang berbicara, membuat yang lain tertawa keras.

"Lho? Rin-chan bukannya suka sama Mikuo-kun ya? Wah wah! Mikuo! Kakak iparmu sendiri naksir dengan gebetanmu lho!" Lily menambahkan, dan yang lain pun tertawa keras. Sementara Mikuo sendiri cengo.

'RIN NAKSIR GUE? DEMI APA? YES YES!' kira-kira itulah isi hati Mikuo.

"A-apaansih, Lily! A-aku tidak—"

"Halah bilang saja kau naksir kan, Rin? IYA KAN?" teriak Teto keras, dan yang lain pun meneriaki Rin.

"RIN NGAKU! AYO RIN NGAKU!" kira-kira itulah isi teriakan anak-anak.

"A-aku n-nggak—"

"Buahahah ayolah Rin, ayo ayo"

"AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA LEEEEN! LAGIAN LEN KAN KAKAKKU!" teriak Rin. Membuat semuanya diam. Begitu juga Akaito.

"Aku kan belum bilang 'Len', Rin.. WAH WAH! RIN BENAR BENAR MENYUKAI LEN!" teriak Teto keras. Membuat Rin dan Len blushing. Lalu Gumi membungkam mulut Teto yang hendak berbicara lagi.

"Hm, Kagamine-kun dan Kagamine-san.. kalian saling menyukai?" tanya Akaito dan sukses membuat Rin dan Len cengo sejenak. Lalu muka Rin berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ahuihihihi.. kenapa lo Rin? Muka lo merah begitu.." goda Miku, lalu Rin menonjok lengan Miku, dan Miku pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"RINRINNNN! ADADADAW! KENAPA ELO MUKUL GUE SIH ELAAAAH!" teriak Miku keras. Dan Rin pun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"BODO! LAGIAN SALAH LO NGEGODAIN GUE!" jawab Rin dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Dan Miku pun hanya mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Kagamine-san, jawab pertanyaan saya!" ucap Akaito yang sepertinya dari tadi dilupakan.

"A.. anoo.. Sensei.. saya… saya tidak menyukai Kagamine-kun.. lagipula mana mungkin saya menyukai kakak saya sendiri" jawab Rin sambil menunduk, sementara Akaito hanya membentuk mulutnya seperti 'O' yang sempurna.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke materi sekarang" ucap Akaito, ia lalu mengambil spidol dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu. Mereka pun memulai pelajaran mereka dengan riang gembira sambil tertawa-tawa.

* * *

><p>"Cuih apa itu anak-anak sekelas, menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Len shota itu! Puih!" Rin mendengus kesal, ia menusuk-nusuk sandwichnya tersebut dengan garpunya.<p>

"Jadi? Siapa yang kau suka? Lui? Rei? Gakupo? Kaito? Mikuo? Atau siapa?" tanya Miku sambil mengunyah daun bawang kesayangannya itu.

"… Aku…"

"Voila! Sudah kuduga kau susah menjawabnya, beritahu aku nanti! Aku akan mengirimkanmu E-mail!" ucap Miku, sementara Rin hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hey Rin, aku membawakanmu Jeruk, kau mau tidak?" Len, ia datang tak diundang untuk menemui adik tersayangnya tersebut.

"Makan saja…"

"Aku tidak suka jeruk, jadi, ini aku berikan saja! Aku sukanya pisang!" ucap Len sambil menaruh jeruk itu di depan Rin. Lalu ia pergi.

"Hey! Len! Jangan pergi dulu! Mana hutangmu yang dulu? KAU BERHUTANG PADAKU 2000¥!" teriak Rin sebelum Len pergi, dan Len pun menengok dan...

"Apa…?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa! Kau kan berhutang padaku kan?" Rin menatap tajam mata kakaknya tersebut. Sementara kakaknya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan rambut Rin.

"Bukankah sudah kuganti bulan lalu? Makanya hemat-hemat duitmu ya.. jangan kelupaan.." lalu Len pun pergi setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Rin yang sedang bengong.

"Rin…? Woi Rin! Jangan cengo!" Miku berusaha membangunkan Rin dari lamunannya itu. Sementara Rin masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Rin…?"

"Rin…?"

"Woi Rin….?" Miku berusaha membangunkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"M… Miku?" akhirnya Rin pun tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut. Sekarang ia sudah ingat kalau Len sudah mengganti hutang Rin, dan muka Rin pun langsung memerah karena malu. Sementara Miku tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Rin.

"Rinrin kenapa? Kau benar-benar suka pada Len-kun ya? Itu Len-kun sedang bersama Neru-san." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki blonde yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang berambut _sidetail_ kuning.

"Len kok bersama ratu gossip itu? Cih!" Rin mendecak kesal karena ia kesal melihat saudara kembarnya bersama orang yang dibencinya, Neru Akita, musuh Rin Kagamine. Neru itu musuh Rin namun ia menyukai kakaknya, Kagamine Len.

"Ahai! Kau cemburu yaaaa?" goda Miku kepada Rin. Sementara Rin hanya menatap Miku.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" Rin berbalik badan lalu menarik tangan Miku.

"Oioi! Aku mau dibawa kemana ini?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Ke kelas lah! Memangnya mau kemana?" jawab Rin. Lalu Miku hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan bersama Rin ke kelas mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip Time—House of Kagamine Twins<strong>

"Len.. Len? Mau makan apa?" tanya Rin kepada Len yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua karena orang tua mereka tinggal di luar negeri. Rin yang sedang memakai apron dan memegang pisau itu menghampiri Len.

"Sebaiknya kau letakkan dulu pisau itu Rin…" jawab Len yang sedang melihat Rin menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa pisau. Seperti ingin membunuh dirinya.

"Ow.. ow.. maaf Len.. jadi mau makan apa…?"

"Omelet saja…" Len menjawab, lalu Rin pun berbalik arah dan membuatkannya makanan. Saat itu juga, Len melihat handphone Rin yang menyala—tanda E-mail masuk. Ia pun segera melihat isi E-mail tersebut..

**.  
><strong>

**From: Hatsune_MikuNegi**

**To: RinRin_Kagamine**

**Subject: re; Suka…?**

**Owowowow! Rin! Benarkan dugaanku! **

**Ternyata… ckckck… Kau suka kaaan dengannya! XD**

.

'Rin? Suka dengan siapa?' batin Len, karena ia penasaran.. ia membuka-buka E-mail sebelumnya.. dan ia membacanya..

.

**From: Hatsune_MikuNegi**

**To: RinRin_Kagamine**

**Subject: Suka…?**

**Hailow~ Rinney! Jadi.. siapakah yang kau suka?**

**.  
><strong>

**From: RinRin_Kagamine**

**To: Hatsune_MikuNegi**

**Subject: re; Suka…?**

**Janji gk blg siapa-siapa?**

**.  
><strong>

**From: Hatsune_MikuNegi**

**To: RinRin_Kagamine**

**Subject: re; re; Suka…?**

**Janjiiii! XD**

**.  
><strong>

**From: RinRin_Kagamine**

**To: Hatsune_MikuNegi**

**Subject: re; re; re; Suka…?**

**Bener ya! Nyebar awas lo! Aku suka….**

**Len… YA ITU KAKAKKU DAN AKU MENYUKAINYA..**

**AKU MENGAKU NYONYA HATSUNE AKU MENGAKU!**

**.  
><strong>

"Hahahahaha, aku tidak menyangkanya... Rin.. Rin... ternyata ia diam-diam suka padaku.." Len tertawa setelah membaca E-mail tersebut. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka.. Rin masuk ke ruang keluarga itu sambil membawa makanan.

"Len ini makana—"

CUP!

Len mencium pipi halus Rin, membuat Rin blushing di tempat. Sementara Len hanya tersenyum kecil. Rin cepat-cepat menaruh makanan itu di atas meja dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"A-apa yang ia lakukan sih? A-aku harus memberi tahu M-Miku….. t-tunggu… dimana handphoneku?" Rin kebingungan mencari handphonenya. Ia meraba-raba kantong di celana dan di apronnya. Tidak ada.

"T-tunggu… handphone ku kan…." Ia teringat dimana handphonenya itu.. dan…

"LEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!" suara teriakan itu menggema di rumah itu. Sedangkan Kagamine Len, hanya senyum-senyum sambil memakan makanannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya yang super duper abal ini.. boleh minta review? Flame juga diterima kok~ thanks~<strong>


End file.
